Councillors
The Lost Cities is governed by 12 Councillors. This Council is in charge of creating laws and determining the punishments for breaking them. Tribunals are held to find whether an elf accused of a crime is guilty or not, which is also determined by the council. The council works in a large domed building with green stone walls in Eternalia. All of the councillors have goblin bodyguards. They wear jewel-encrusted circlets and silver capes, and make human royalty look silly and inferior. Each of the Councillors swear to protect a cache with their life, which holds forgotten secrets. elves of a lower ranking bow or curtsy whenever they approach a Councillor. Councillors are not allowed to be married because they need to put the good of the world before love and family. Councillors are addressed as "Councillor." The 12 Current Councillors Alina: 'Alina was previously the principal of Foxfire, before she was elected to the Council in ''Everblaze to replace Councillor Kenric. Alina is a Beguiler, an ability that enables an elf to persuade another with their voice. She previously dated Alden Vacker and even attempted to stop Alden and Della's wedding. She was not been a supporter of Sophie when she joined the Council, but that seems to be changing as of Legacy. '''Bronte: Bronte is an Inflictor. He is in charge of mentoring Sophie in her ability. In the first few books, he is almost always in a bad mood and seems to despise Sophie. After the majority of the Council turns against Sophie, he changes sides and becomes one of the few that support her. He was the only Inflictor before Sophie came to the Lost Cities. He now is Sophie's Inflicting mentor at Foxfire. Bronte is an Ancient, an elder member of the Council. Although he starts off as Sophie’s least favorite Councillor, later in the series, he becomes one of Sophie’s only loyal supporters. Clarette: 'Clarette has long black hair to her waist and bronze skin. She is a very powerful Polyglot, possibly the most powerful one in the Elvin world. She can use her talent to command animals and can mimic languages and accents. She was the Councillor that controlled the Arthropleura that injured Fitz in [[Book 4: Neverseen|Book 4: ''Neverseen.]] 'Darek: '''As of [[Book 5: Lodestar|Book 5: ''Lodestar,]] he has the most powerful in telekinesis out of all the Councillors. [[Councillor Emery|'''Emery:]] Emery has shoulder-length black hair with sapphire blue eyes. He is a Telepath and mediates the Councillors' communications telepathically during a tribunal. He presents the Council's front and is said to have an air of power and demands attention without even trying. He has mixed feelings about Sophie. Liora: 'Liora has bronze coloured skin and is a Conjurer, as mentioned in [[Book 3: Everblaze|Book 3: ''Everblaze.]] She conjured up the meals during the summit at Lumenaria. 'Noland: 'Noland has black hair that he wears in a ponytail. He is a Vociferator, an elf that can scream very loudly. 'Oralie: 'Oralie has blond hair and looks like a fairy princess. She is an Empath, and often sides with Sophie. She loved Kenric and was devastated after his death in [[Book 3: Everblaze|Book 3: Everblaze.]] Because of her relationship with Kenric, Fallon advised her strongly to resign, which she declined. She was one of the Councillors was strongly against Sophie wearing the ability restricting circlet and she is always on Sophie's side. In [[Book 4: Neverseen|Book 4: Neverseen,]] Oralie gives Kenric's cache to Sophie. She then continues to help Sophie with various different things. In Legacy, it is revealed that Oralie is Sophie's biological mother. At the end of Book 8: Legacy, Oralie offers to open her cache, as she believes it contains a Forgotten Secret that might save Keefe. 'Ramira: '''Mentioned in [[Book 4: Neverseen|Book 4: ''Neverseen]] and [[Book 7: Flashback|Book 7: Flashback]]. '''Terik: Terik has wavy brown hair and cobalt blue eyes. He is one of Sophie’s most loyal supporters, and helps her the most in Book 2: Exile and Book 3: Everblaze. Terik is a Descryer, a special ability that allows him to sense potential. He finds it a burden to be the only Descryer because parents always want to know their children's potential and the children rarely live up to it. In [[Book 5: Lodestar|Book 5: Lodestar,]] his leg was injured during the collapse of Lumenaria, then later amputated. Velia: 'Velia is good with maps and not the type to ask questions. 'Zarina: 'Zarina's special ability involves using electricity, possibly called a Charger. She can control electronics and power. In [[Book 4: Neverseen|Book 4: ''Neverseen,]] she almost killed Fitz. Jewelled Circlets Each Councillor chooses their own jewel to put on their circlet. '''Alina: Her jewel is the peridot, a green gem. Emery: His jewel is the sapphire, a blue gem, which is the same color as Fallon Vacker's jewel. Kenric: (Councillor until deceased) The jewel on his circlet was amber. Fintan'':'' (Former Councillor) His jewel was the ruby. Oralie: Her jewel is the tourmaline, a warm blue and pink gem. Terik: His jewel is the emerald. Darek: His jewel is a ruby. Known Previous Councillors Kenric: 'Kenric was a stocky redhead with a large, toothy smile. He was clearly in love with Oralie, who also had affection to him. Died at Fintan's healing while saving Sophie, Fitz, Alden, Tiergan, Terik, and Oralie as Everblaze consumed the building. At the begining of Neverseen, Oralie gives Sophie his cache, as instructed before he died. His full name was Kenric Elgar Fathdon. 'Fintan: 'Resigned from the Council after Pyrokinetics were forbidden. 'Fallon Vacker: Alvar, Fitz, and Biana's great - great - great - great - great - great - great - great - great - great - great - great - great - great - great - great - great - great - great - great grandfather. Part of the first three original Councillors. He resigned to have the opportunity to get married. See Also: * Councillor's Bodyguards fr:Conseillers Category:Species Leader Category:Elvin Communities Category:Elvin Jobs